


darling, it is no joke

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, side dennifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cora realizing she doesn’t like lydia because her wolf wants stiles (◡‿◡✿)</p><p>stiles having to literally have this yelled at him by angry bear big  derek with a v embarrassed cora right there (✿◠‿◠)</p><p>stiles being v confused before he tells her that he wants her too but not bc of some weird wolfy reason or anything just bc he wants her plain and simple and cora getting offended bc ‘weird wolfy reason’ did he just try to invalidate her feelings (◕‿◕✿) </p><p>cora avoiding stiles (¬▂¬)</p><p>stiles being a big dumb boy and not understanding why and not understanding how to fix it bc stiles you big dumb boy (✖╭╮✖)</p><p>cora getting v frustrated and eventually p much calling him a big dumb boy and being all ‘u dumb shit its not some weird wolfy reason!!!! my wolf realizes first!!! i would still like u u fuckin stupid lil shit!!!’ (◑‿◐)</p><p>stiles being a big dumb boy and deciding to just kiss her and cora being mad into it and letting him being a big dumb boy slide for now (✿ ♥‿♥)</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, it is no joke

**Author's Note:**

> idk i've been on here for like a month but i haven't posted anything so here have this thing i wrote on tumblr after giggling about it which features derek not being a mope derek/cora having a very typical big brother/little sister lets say this takes place before cora gets sick and before they know jennifer is the darach so lovey dovey derek was that even a time period i dont pay full attention when i watch tv shows im sorry aND IM STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TITLES WORK ON THIS WEBSITE

It hits Cora at a very, very unfortunate time. Like, it really literally hits her. Or Stiles does. Whatever, the point is, she gets this  _weird_ stomach-getting-ripped-out-of-your-mouth thing and her heart dropping to take its place and she just -  _fuck_ \- she just kind of s _tares_ at Stiles as he walks into Derek’s loft, right when she’s about to walk out, and he blinks a couple of times before - 

“ _Shit,_ sorry, Cora, I didn’t mean to, uh - “ He blinks again because she doesn’t look  _mad,_ just confused and sort of soft and not at all like Cora usually looks at him. (Not when he’s looking, at least.) “Cora? You okay?”

And now she’s blinking and her eyes are narrowing and there we go, that’s normal. Stiles can deal with that. “Do you ever even knock? Jesus, Stilinski.”

"I knock on the bathroom door!"

"I should hope so."

"Anyway, is Derek here?" She scrunches her nose at this, shoves his shoulder, maybe too rough, but sometimes Cora doesn’t always remember that not everyone is a big bad wolf. She wouldn’t call him little Red, either, though, not any version because honestly, little Red is pretty much always a sidekick and maybe Stiles is too but she’s pretty sure he could take care of himself if the occasion arose, he was going to have to, anyway, if he didn’t, her wolf decides for her, and - 

No. Bad, bad train of thought. Bad.

"Can’t you  _smell_ him?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

"Can.. you..?"

"He reeks of love. It’s gross."

"I do not!" Derek calls indignantly from where he’s perched on the table where they usually plan stuff out and, wow, that’s really, really weird for Stiles to see. "And even if I do, which I definitely do not, you smell worse than me. So. Wouldn’t have pinned him as your type, by the way." He says, looking down at his phone when it  _dings._

"Who are you - he’s not - shut up, Derek!" She settles, rolling her eyes.

"Is this the freaking Twilight Zone?" Stiles mumbles.

"Uh, yeah, I can hear you." Derek calls.

"I’m literally standing right in front of you." Cora adds.

"Well, is it? I mean, Derek’s  _smiling_.”

"He’s texting Jennifer."

"Jennif..?"

"Jennifer Blake. His girlfriend. Keep up, Stiles, you’re supposed to be smart, right?"

"Oh, Miss Blake, that’s - dude, that’s weird, but, I mean, that’s - wow, good for you. You and Miss Blake, huh?"

"You and Cora, huh?" Is Derek’s very, very absentminded and stupid, stupid, response, stupid, stupid, Derek, stupid, stupid big brothers,  _stupid stupid stupid -_

"Uh, what?"

Stupid cute oblivious Stiles.

"What? You don’t - I smell her all over you, don’t try to lie to me, I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth, swear to god."

"It’s not - I don’t -  _what?_ " And Stiles literally never speaks in broken sentences, in fact, you usually can’t get the kid to break off his sentences, which is probably a fear thing, but isn’t Stiles supposed to not be scared of either of them? Jesus Christ, he calls Derek sourwolf and big guy and her, well, he saved her life. She’s a very honorable person, she wouldn’t take his life after he gave hers back, that’s just rude and she can pretty much feel herself getting mad at him, and it only increases after Derek tells (yells at) him that her wolf has claimed him, basically, which is very very weird, and Stiles just  _what_ 's again and Derek explains while she just sort of stands there, completely stupefied while her brother continues to explain the in's and out's of werewolves and mating, the birds of the bees of werewolfkind, basically, and she calms down when he tells her - 

"Oh, that’s - that’s cool, that’s really - christ, Cora, obviously I want you to, I mean, you just - not for some weird werewolfy reason or whatever - "

\- and then she’s done listening because  _weird werewolfy reason?_ Did he just -did he actually just try to  _invalidate h_ _er feelings_ , she very rarely goes past tolerating people, especially after the fire, after almost losing Derek a _gain,_ and he has the  _nerve_ to talk to her like her feelings aren’t  _genuine_ and she’s so very close to hitting him - her wolf is on her side for the first time that day - but she refrains.

"Go fuck yourself, Stilinski." Is all she has to offer before stomping off to some other part of the loft. Derek snickers.

"Did you just  _laugh,_ literally what the  _hell is going on -“_

::

They don’t talk for two weeks.  _Two weeks._ He honest to god does not have the balls to apologize to her, so it doesn’t surprise Cora when Stiles isn’t at all surprised to see her waiting for him in his room.

"Hi, Cora." He says lightly enough, but he has to know something is coming. Stiles has proven himself to be quite the fucking idiot, but he’s  _got to_ know at least  _that._

"Are you an  _idiot?_ ”

"Pretty much."

"Don’t - don’t interrupt me _,_   _I’m not done,_ you’re gonna listen to  _me_ talk about  _my feelings_ and not fucking  _Derek_ , alright?” He opens his mouth to respond. “No. Don’t talk. Just - just nod or something. If you talk I’ll want to hit you and I actually don’t want to hit you.” So he nods and she continues. “Okay, I just -  _some weird werewolfy reason,_ are you fucking kidding, holy  _shit,_ Stiles, you’re completely human,  _a_ ren’t you supposed to know how they  _work -_ " And now she’s pacing around his room like it’s hers, occasionally looking over at him to emphasize her point. " - humans aren’t exactly really in tune with their feelings, Stiles, I mean, shit, me and Derek have literally started placing bets on when Lydia is  _finally_ gonna jump Scott’s bones - “

“ _What -_ ”

She looks at him sharply. “ _Not done,_ okay, anyway, I just - my wolf picks up on feelings first, but it doesn’t - you dumb little stupid shit, it doesn’t  _make them up_ for me, if I wasn’t - if I wasn’t a werewolf I would’ve still liked you and still wanted to kind of either punch that smug look that you’re wearing right now right off or maybe like, kiss it off or something - ” And that’s all Stiles needs to all but lunge at her, very clumsily, too, like maybe this is the first actual kiss he’s ever really initiated, but she’ll let that slide. She’ll let him being an idiot slide, too, at least for now, because she’s very conscious of how hot is hands are against her hips and how cold her hands feel in his hair and she’s getting that stupid feeling again but she can learn to be okay with it. Probably.

She’ll try, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> [whispers] my tumblr is princeofdurmstrang or berisaac.co.vu so u know wink wink nudge nudge


End file.
